She
by AokiNozomi
Summary: Todos conocian a Elena John pero que pasa cuando Levi Ackerman conoce a un chico con miedo a enfrentar al mundo, ese chico detras de Elena y tú ¿te atreves a conocer a Eren Jeager? Riren
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar con esta historia me la pase mucho tiempo desarrollándolo en mi mente, sin duda la trama me pareció tan interesante que prácticamente el prólogo se escribió solo, tengo más proyectos por lo cual este va a avanzar poco a poco, espero la trama los atrape tanto como lo hizo conmigo, sin más que decir.

Vamos allá. AokiNozomi.

* * *

•She•

•

•

 _["digamos que yo no soy quien digo ser, puedes entonces decirme, ¿Quien dices que eres?"]_ _  
_  
Great scape — cinema staff

* * *

Disclaimer: © los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hajime isayama, si fueran míos seguramente Marcó no hubiera muerto.

[Prólogo]

* * *

Toda su vida fue normal, dentro de lo que cabe.  
Tenía familia que lo amaba y unos amigos que le ayudaban en todo lo que necesitaba

JaJaJaJa

Era demasiado bueno para ser real.  
Al ingresar a secundaria tuvo una novia, una chica llamada Annie Leonharth con la cual duró solo 3 meses, los prejuicios de la gente fueron demasiado para la rubia que no aguanto más y termino su relación, no se lamentaba pues terminaron siendo buenos amigos y todo quedó resuelto.

El infierno comenzó en segundo de secundaria, descubrió que él era algo 'diferente' por así llamarlo, era Gay.

Lo peor no fue asumirlo sino que los demás lo asimilaran, entones en ese momento se dio cuenta que tal cosa como "amigos" no existía

Le contó a su madre, ella solo dijo que lo apoyaría en todo lo que su hijo quisiera, le alegro mucho escucharla... Ojalá todos piensen como mamá, constantemente se repetía eso.

Su padre no pudo con la idea de tener un hijo homosexual, estuvo a punto de correrlo si no hubiera sido por su madre, en cambio le dio una fecha para que abandonara su casa, aquel hogar en el que había crecido y del que ahora era echado.

En segundo grado de preparatoria  
Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo, cuando pensó que tenía lo suficiente rento un departamento, no era la gran cosa pero era lo único que podía pagar con su sueldo

¿Haz escuchado la frase "el amor vuelve idiota a la gente"?

Pues así podría llamarse esa etapa de su vida, en la que juraba haber encontrado al amor de su vida, pero que puede esperarse de alguien de 17 años

Erwin Smith, ese era su nombre.  
La persona de la que pensó haberse enamorado  
Cuando lo conoció era su primer día en la preparatoria nocturna pues era el único horario en el que podía trabajar, Eren tenía que caminar las noches después de clases a su casa, un día Erwin se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, después eso se volvió rutina diaria  
Hasta que eventualmente empezaron a salir, para eren el rubio era una persona respetable que nunca juzgaba las cosas a la ligera y por eso se había enamorado de el

Pero el destino es cruel...  
Una noche en el instituto se encontraron fotos de eren y Erwin besandose, entonces el bullying comenzó, Erwin le dijo que estaría con él en todo momento

Una voz en su mente le dijo _—"mentira"—_

A mitad del último año de preparatoria Erwin desapareció, así, sin avisar y sin dejar rastro.

Si no es por la coordinación del instituto Eren nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que Erwin recibió una beca y se fue a Inglaterra a una preparación para la universidad

No hay cosa como amor verdadero, eso fue lo que Eren entendió.

Se concentró en sus estudios e ignorar a las personas que lo molestaban.  
La única que lo entendía era su madre, esa mujer tan buena que le había dado todo y era todo el amor que necesitaba, la veía a escondidas de su padre que aun no podía verlo sin golpearlo -o al menos intentarlo-

En la escuela todo iba mal pero no le importaba él seguía luchando por conseguir una beca y no iba a de ser por las personas que lo molestaban, en especial un chico llamado Jean Kirstein un tipo que para eren era un idiota que no pensaba en nada más que en sí mismo, aunque había algo que debía reconocer aunque lo odiara y eso era que Jean era sincero aún cuando eso lastimaba a los demás.

Una de las pocas personas en la cual pudo confiar era Marco bodt, un chico carismático todo lo contrario a Jean y por ello no podía entender como era su mejor amigo, un tiempo después de conocerlo, él mismo le contó que era gay pero que tenía miedo, pues si se lo contaba a su amigo tal vez este lo despreciaria

A finales del último año, las personas que lo molestaban Eren más.  
Para Eren se volvió insoportable y tomo una decisión, él ya no sería Eren jaeger

Cambio su nombre, claro todo con ayuda de su madre pues el solo tenía 17 años para hacerlo pero...  
No solo eso, ya no era nada igual a lo que era antes.

Hizo un examen en una prestigiosa universidad en Francia llamada "Rose", eso le pareció bien

El cambio de documentos fue un gran problema, pero todo se hizo gracias a su madre

Aprobó. Ya se lo esperaba pero aun así le alegro de poder ingresar a una escuela reconocida.

Le dolía despedirse de su madre pero así tenía que hacerlo, al despedirse de Marco, esté le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo que intentaría decirle a Jean sobre si orientación sexual y que esperaba que se mantuvieran en contacto

Cuando llego a Francia fue algo completamente nuevo para él, pero ese no era el problema, estaba en Francia, al día siguiente comenzaría la universidad, su nombre ante la sociedad era Elena John y estaba disfrazado de mujer.

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Que dicen le dan una oportunidad?


	2. Total Sinceridad

She  
(capitulo 1)

Antes de todo debo aclarar un punto:

\- El hecho de que la Narrativa de Eren sea Femenina es porque él mismo asume que es una mujer, claro que va a ver partes en las que la narrativa sea Masculina, pero eso será cuando se descubra su secreto o cuando este solo.

Pasó a responder los reviews sin cuenta:

Guest:

Aquí esta la conti ^^

Ritsu-chan:

Pues si a veces FF se poner re-gay y pues si incluso para mi es muy divertido describir a un Levi enamorado de Eren en esta situación.

* * *

.

.

.

Todo era tan monótono. Él odiaba lo monotonía, ver lo mismo todos los días no era lo suyo y aunque no lo demostrara realmente deseaba que este año fuera distinto, aunque siendo el Levi Ackerman seguro sólo conseguiría interesados que solo estarían con el por su estatus social.

Como explicarlo, él era el hijo y único heredero de las industrias Ackerman. Un bufete jurídico.

Aunque siempre discutía con su padre que él no quería hacerse cargo del negocio, primero insistió mucho llegando incluso a discusiones entre ellos, pero después de la llegada de su prima Mikasa Ackerman, dejo de insistir, cosa que aunque nunca lo dijera le agradecía a su prima. Ella le había dicho a su padre que manejaría la empresa.

Con esa ventaja, decidió estudiar Astrología. No sin antes prometerle a su padre que tomaría cursos de economía los fines de semana.

Esa mañana mientras bajaba por las escaleras vio como su prima estaba revisando unos papeles, ella era menor que él, pero había tenido la valentía de hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, Levi sabía que al menos merecía que le dijera un gracias.

Llegó hasta donde estaba y miro desde la espalda de la chica los documentos.

— _No te esfuerces demasiado —_ Mikasa dio un respingo en su silla y miró de reojo a Levi.

— _No te preocupes por eso, la empresa estará bien, primo._

Ella era siempre así una persona de pocas palabras, todos los Ackerman eran parecidos de alguna forma.

Salió de casa y subió a la limosina, su padre le había exigido ir en ella el primer día de clases pues "debía dar una buena imagen a su familia", después de llegar a la universidad ya tenía a gente tras él, el director había encargado a un grupo de chicos enseñarle las instalaciones. Se escapó en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, checo su horario y Con un poco de ayuda llego al salón

"un poco de paz", pensó

Al mirar el salón se dio que cuenta que no estaba solo

 _— Hola —_ era una chica y le sonreía, él solo la ignoro y paso a tomar su asiento, susurró una maldición, su lugar era al lado de la chica que lo había saludado.

 _— ¿Tú eres Levi Ackerman? —_ iba a preguntarle como lo sabia pero vio en su asiento un letrero que decía "Levi Ackerman". — yo soy Elena John, mucho gusto.

Le irritaba escucharla hablar era, como explicarlo, era demasiado desesperante.

— _No te han dicho que hablas mucho, mocosa._

Ella lo miro detenidamente y él se fijo en sus ojos, eran entre verdes y azules, cualquiera podría perderse en el color de sus ojos, eran tan profundos, tan vivos y por alguna razón le parecieron falsos, no sabía cómo explicarlo, simplemente lo sentía así, decidió dar por terminada la plática y simplemente la ignoró.

Conforme los estudiantes entraban al aula más irritado estaba Levi, escuchar a tanta gente murmurando y riendo le parecía en extremo desagradable, volteo a su lado y noto como la mocosa estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.

 _— Buenos días alumnos —_ automáticamente todos guardaron silencio _— bienvenidos al primer semestre de astrología, espero que disfruten su estancia en la universidad Rose —_ todo mundo aplaudió, después de eso puso a todos a presentarse

 _—Soy Elena John, nací en Alemania, pero fui criada en Japón, espero llevarme bien con ustedes —_ sonrió y la mayoría de los alumnos se le quedaron viendo "como idiotas" pensaba Levi, era su turno de presentarse.

— mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, nací aquí en Francia, estudié un tiempo en Inglaterra y regrese a estudiar la universidad aquí — ni siquiera sabía porque se presentaba si estaba seguro que la mayoría en esa aula lo conocía

Pasaron 2 clases donde todo era lo mismo, solamente presentaciones y ya se estaba hartando.

.

* * *

.

En receso Elena decidió ir por algo de comer, afortunadamente no había tenido problemas con nadie solo con el chico que se sentaba, _"no te han dicho que hablas mucho, mocosa"_ _  
_

¿Que se creía ese tipo?, ella trato de ser amable y él solo la insulto, como se atrevía a decirle mocosa si tenían la misma edad, ¿O no?  
Se lo preguntaría la próxima vez que lo viera.

Tomo su comida y camino por los pasillos hasta su salón de clases, no conocía a nadie así que estaría bien comer sola.

.

* * *

.

Estaba seguro de haberla perdido de vista...

Hanji zoe "La loca" así le decía Levi, era la persona con la cual no quería toparse al menos no hoy, así que cuando la vio entre los estudiantes a la hora del almuerzo decidió salir de ahí en cuanto antes e ir al primer lugar que encontró, en este caso el salón de clases.

 _— ¿Qué a donde quiera que vaya, vas a estar tú?_ — miro con fastidio a la chica que aparte de ser su compañera de asiento ahora también la encontraba hasta en la sopa

 _— yo llegue aquí primero —_ Elena nunca fue una chica que se dejaba humillar, ni siquiera cuando era Eren, nunca estuvo en sus planes que alguien más la hiciera menos

 _— tsk... —_ Levi no estaba acostumbrado a que le respondieran y eso le molestaba... Lo dejó pasar como acto bueno del día y se sentó en su lugar

 _— por cierto, ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 _— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —_ Elena sólo alzó los hombros en seña de "no lo sé", Levi solo suspiro _— 21._

Elena casi escupe la fruta que estaba comiendo.

— _¡¿21?!_

—Que ruidosa eres... Si tengo 21.

 _—Pero, eso no es posible entonces, ¿cómo es que estas cursando el primer semestre?_ _  
_ _  
_ _— después de estudiar en Inglaterra deje de estudiar 3 años... Ni siquiera sé porque te contesto mocosa, no te metas en lo que no te importa—_ Elena bajo la mirada.

 _— Lo siento —_ cuando pensaron que todo quedaría en silencio, se escucho un ruido espantoso, aparentemente provenía de la panza de Levi.

 _— maldita sea se me olvido traer el almuerzo —_ murmuró.

 _— ¿Quieres?—_ Elena le ofreció de su fruta, Levi la tomo en silencio y comenzó a comer _"aun cuando quiere parecer duro, sigue siendo un humano"_ pensó Elena.  
Levi en un rápido movimiento tomó la comida en silencio y comenzó a comer, odiaba que la gente viera ese lado de él, pero esa chica era diferente y no entendía porque si en toda su vida sólo pocas personas le habían agradado, aún así Elena era algo distinto, no era que le agradara pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

 _— oye por... —_ no pudo terminar la oración pues había sonado el timbre de entrada, Elena notó como una chicas detrás de ella murmuraban cosas, no le importó y se concentró en el profesor que se estaba presentando, así fue todas la clases hasta la ultima hora.

 _— Oye Levi, ¿sabes porque las chicas de atrás se quedan viendo raro? —_ Levi sólo volteo de reojo y miró hacia otro lado, sabía que eso pasaría iba a ser rodeado de personas hipócritas que solo buscaban su amistad por interés, tal vez incluso Elena buscaba eso, el solo pensamiento lo enfureció.

 _— No lo entiendo —_ Elena solamente lo miro con una cara que decía _"de que hablas"_ _— LO UNICO QUE BUSCAS ES MI DINERO —_ ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, solamente había tenido un arranque de ira y ya.  
 _  
_ _— ¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS? —_ de repente le gritó que era una interesada y eso había hecho enojar a Elena demasiado, acababa de conocer al sujeto y ya la había insultado.

 _— No te hagas, como todos aquí solamente me hablas porque mi padre es dueño de las empresas Ackerman._

 _— ¡ESTAS LOCO!, yo ni siquiera sabía quién eras antes de verte y si de verdad hubiera querido hablarte por tu dinero, te lo hubiera dicho de frente, no creas que soy tan hipócrita —_

silencio... El salón quedo en total silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra. Eran la mirada sorprendida de Levi y la mirada de ira de Elena los protagonistas de ese silencio, cuando todo mundo pensó que empezaría una pelea, el profesor entro al salón a dar la última clase de día.

La campana sonó en señal de salida, Elena se dispusó a guardar sus cosas para salir rápido de ahí, cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta escuchó la voz de Levi diciendo:

— Mocosa... me agradas. — Elena solo sonrió, después de todo el enano no era tan amargado como pensaba.

* * *

Y... ¿Qué tal? sé que es demasiado corto pero mejorará conforme pasen los capítulos o eso creo xD

Nos vemos la próxima PitufiNenes~


	3. Esos ojos dorados

She

* * *

Hay tantas cosas que debo decir, estuve a punto de dejar este fic, pero supongo que un error lo comete cualquiera, procederé a contestar los revs sin cuenta.

Yuu- Ackerman: Deseo concedido!

SrtaBowie: No habpia estado para nada bien pero creo que el tiempo me ha calmada así que aquí me tienes de nuevo, espero llenar tus expectativas con Eren Female.

Cloud Uzumaki, :') querido verás ya tengo que hacer los capitulos largos si o si pero este no xD

Notas de este capitulo:  
Realmente me quería morir y borrar el fic cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí aun después de estudiarlo mucho, confundí la Astrología con la Astronomía cuando me di cuenta me quería matar, no es broma.

 ***(1):** _cuando Eren dice que es la primera vez que un hombre la halaga, habla sobre su personalidad femenina pues como hombre ya ha sido halagado antes._

 ***(2):** _ya explique el error arriba, espero perdonen mi falta._

* * *

(Capitulo 2)

Después de que escuchara salir de la boca de aquel hombre esas palabras, algo en su corazón se relajo y se sintió mejor, como si estuviera en casa.

¿Qué tenía Levi Ackerman, aparte de un carácter de mierda?  
Le relajaba tenerlo cerca, sentía que no tenía nada que extrañar, al menos hasta el término de las clases no pensó en su madre y en cuanto la extrañaba

Al llegar a su habitación se sintió más aliviado, puede que no lo demostrara pero estaba muy nervioso, la beca de la universidad Rose cubría el dormitorio por lo cual pasaría en el dormitorio de estudiantes extranjeros.

Era un alivio no compartir dormitorio con nadie si no su secreto se hubiera descubierto, lo había prometido, su habitación sería la única en la que se trataría a sí mismo como hombre.

Desempaco sus cosas y eligió un cambio de ropa para bañarse, al entrar al baño se permitió mirar los adornos color dorado que tenía el lavamanos, recorriendo con su mano hasta tocar el espejo, donde miro sus ojos, unos pupilentes que compró antes de viajar a Francia.

El color lo había elegido él, un color poco usual era la combinación de verde y azul, los había elegido así porque su sueño siempre fue conocer el mar y ese color le reflejaba su sueño, pero era falso sus ojos no eran esos y consciente de ello, empezó a quitarse los lentes de contacto mostrando sus verdaderos ojos, unos hermosos ojos dorados con un brillo sin igual, los odiaba, porque le recordaban a aquella persona que le mintió e hizo su vida miserable. No se miró al espejo de nuevo y se metió a bañar, su pelo no era falso, en realidad costo de tiempo para dejar que creciera, cuando paso el jabón por sus pectorales, sus partes intimas, todo le recordaba que él no era mujer y que cuando el decidiera volver a ser hombre ante la sociedad lo seria, eso no importaba ya lo que importaba era el ahora y el elegía seguir siendo Elena John por el momento, salió y enredo la toalla a la cintura y se miro al espejo de nuevo.

El era Eren Jeager y aunque eso nunca lo olvidaría, prefería a Elena.

Al llegar a su casa subió directamente al cuarto no tenía ganas de ver a su padre y mucho menos a su prima, así que a la hora de la comida puso como excusa que tenía que hacer tareas, era mentira pues las clases sólo fueron presentaciones.  
Tomó su mochila que era de color negro con toques plateados y reviso sus cosas, en especial una libreta que llevaba el nombre de Elena John, No quería ser un chismoso pero debía admitir que le daba curiosidad saber qué es lo que había escrito la mocosa en clases y se convenció a si mismo que todo era culpa de Elena por dejar su libreta por ahí tirada, se puso cómodo en su propio escritorio que constaba de una silla giratoria, un escritorio, un ordenador y una lámpara de noche, se dedicó a ver el diseño del cuaderno por unos segundos; en realidad no parecía ser un cuaderno de chica pues era simplemente negro y las letras de su nombre en color dorado, sólo eso.

Abrió el cuaderno en la última página y pudo ver un escrito, abrió los ojos, no sólo con sorpresa sino que también había un poco sólo un poco de culpa, cosa que no admitiría en público jamás pero se distrajo con la pasta del mismo había algo grabado con tinta dorada.

"Por siempre Eren Jaeger".

No lo entendió muy bien y aún después de releer una y otra vez el escrito no lo entendía, después se dio cuenta de algo... Los nombres eran algo parecidos. "Elena, Eren". No lo entendía realmente, pero aunque estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes pensó en no darle más vueltas, tomarse una ducha y acostarse a dormir, pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza lo escrito en ese cuaderno.

"Quiero irme a casa".

 _" —Eres basura por eso el Rubio te dejo, no me digas que pensabas que de verdad te amaba — ahí parado frente a él estaban las personas que le hicieron la vida un infierno cuando estaba en preparatoria, el único que se notaba de él, Reiner Braun a su lado Jean Kirchstein y la que era su novia Annie Leonhart, era lo mismo de todos los días, simplemente los ignoro y siguió su camino, se tropezó con alguien._

 _—Que no te fijas por donde caminas, homosexual — no podía creerlo, no era cierto ese era. Levi ackerman."_

Abrió los ojos asustado, todo había sido una pesadilla y se relajó al instante, se tallo los ojos con las manos y alcanzó con una de sus manos el despertador.  
Era tarde, en definitiva era tarde y sabía que lo matarían si llegaba tarde podría perderse de cosas importantes en las clases y eso perjudicaría su beca, las 6:55 tenía sólo 5 minutos para llegar, salió corriendo del cuarto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por todo el campus hasta llegar al edificio de astrología, paso pidiendo permiso a todo aquel que se le atravesará, llegó corriendo al salón y se relajó al ver que el profesor aún no llegaba y tomó asiento vio como Levi sacaba algo de su mochila y se entregaba

— Ten ayer saliste corriendo y dejaste tu cuaderno en... — Elena había volteado verlo y noto algo diferente en Levi, sus cejas estaban curvadas en una clara señal de enojo.

—Oye Levi, ¿Qué te pasa? —

— Tus... ojos ¿porque son dorados?

Oh mierda, Oh mierda, oh mierda.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, siempre han sido de ese color, jeje… — debía calmarse o todo se iría a la mierda en unos minutos.

— No mientas tus ojos eran verdes ayer… — en definitiva no podía engañar a Levi y menos cundo este era tan observador.

— Bueno si eran verdes pero — suspiró no tenia caso ocultarle eso, ¿no? — Este es su color original.

Levi los miro por un momento y le extendió su cuaderno que seguía en las manos del Ackerman.

— Se ven mejor dorados…

Elena se quedo de piedra un momento, justo en el mismo en que el maestro entró y empezó la clase

— Señorita John, tome asiento.

¿Levi le acaba de halagar? O algo así, como se supone que actuaria ante eso, **nunca ningún hombre la había halagado. (1)**

No tenía sentido el haber llegado temprano a su clase si de igual manera no le pondría atención.

A la hora del almuerzo, Elena y Levi salieron juntos al comedor, sin hablarse.

Levi estaba extrañamente cómodo con eso, pero claro siempre había alguien que arruinara su tranquilidad.

— ¡Levi! ¡Enanin! — Elena miro a la mujer que corría hacía Levi, una mujer con una bata blanca y unos lentes de laboratorio, su alborotado pelo castaño estaba sujetado con una cola.

— Maldita sea, ¿Qué quieres, fenómeno? — Levi le contestó mal pero a ella no pareció afectarle de hecho parecía estar acostumbrada a ese trato.

— Anda enanooo, no seas tan amargado y ven a comer con mamá Hanji — Las intenciones de la chica eran abrazarlo pero Levi fue astuto y se quito del camino, Hanji termino por estamparse con el cuerpo de Elena.

— ¡A-ah! — Elena estaba sonrojada de todos los lugares existentes, la chica tuvo que aterrizar con sus manos en su pecho, su inexistente pecho. Después de recuperar la postura, Hanji volvió a tocar los pechos de Elena, provocando en esta un gran susto y de manera protectora tapó sus senos.

— Tú… — dijo Hanji entrecerrando los ojos, a los lejos se escucho un "Déjala en paz, rara." de Levi, Elena estaba aterrada sería una locura que descubrieran su secreto —… Estas plana — Levi rodó los ojos y Elena musitó un "Eh?" estaba salvada, realmente estaba salvada.

— N-no es así, tengo sólo que esta ropa no me favoreces — Dijo Elena defendiendo lo indefendible.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — Dijo Levi cortando la pequeña plática de repente.

— No seas malo, Corporal, yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

¿Corporal?, Elena nunca había escuchado ese nombre en Levi, después cayó en cuenta de algo.

Ella era una desconocida, no tenía ni una semana de conocer a Levi, no sabía nada sobre él, camino alejándose de los chicos.

Por un momento sintió celos de aquella chica, por saber más cosas sobre Levi, no, por tener un amigo de verdad, algo que ella no tenía.

Hanji era para Levi, una maldita espina en el culo, así que cuando vio a Elena alejarse pensó "Maldita mocosa traicionera, ni creas que me vas a dejar solo"

— ¡A donde mierda vas! — ¿Dónde quedaba aquel chico que parecía tener educación?, se preguntaba Elena deteniendo su andar. — Espera, nos vamos juntos.

Elena se quedo en el mismo lugar, viendo como Levi ignoraba olímpicamente a Hanji e iba a su lado — Camina — Dijo Levi — Si no te apuras ella nos seguirá.

Elena corrió siguiendo el paso de Levi, de nuevo eran ellos dos caminando juntos, Elena lo observó y se dio cuenta de algo; era más alta por unos 2 centímetros que Levi,

Llevo su mano a la boca y empezó a reír, Levi se dio cuenta y la miró.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

— Soy más alta que tú…

Levi se quedo analizando un momento a la chica.

— ¿Qué paso?, te quedaste callado de repente.

— Estaba pensando si golpearte o no.

Eso había sido directo, Elena sonrió y dijo:

— Ya, me callo.

El tema quedo cerrado.

Pasaron el resto des día normal y al terminar la clase no hubo nada bueno en el día.

Al día siguiente, frente a Levi se postraron unos ojos verde-azules, resopló con enojo no sabía por qué seguía ocultando sus hermosos ojos dorados al mundo.

Estuvieron toda la primera clase ignorándose, hasta que Elena le hizo una pregunta a Levi.

— Levi…

— ¿Qué quieres mocosa?

Por primera vez Elena no se quejó del trato de Levi.

— ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar **Astronomía**? **(2)**

Levi se quedó analizando la pregunta.

— Había una persona que me decía algo que hizo que me interesará en ello. Elena lo miro curiosa pues ella tenía una razón parecida.

— Y, ¿Cual es esa frase?

— Las estrellas significan la libertad, cuando los humanos entiendan eso…

— Entonces los humanos serán libres. — Termino la frase Elena, era imposible, no podía ser que Levi conociera esa frase.

— Tú como sabes… — Elena era un enigma, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

— Esa frase se la dije a una persona hace algún tiempo, — Fue todo lo que dijo Elena para voltear la vista, Levi sin duda conocía a ese hombre, Erwin Smith.

El sólo pensamiento le daba rabia, el idiota de Smith había usado su frase para decírsela a otra persona.

Por su parte Levi estaba sorprendido, esa frase, Erwin le había contado sobre una persona muy especial que le decía eso, pero nunca dio detalles sobre nada; así que esa persona especial era Elena John…

— Así que tú eres.

— No te importa, con permiso. — Levi rió como muy raras veces lo hacía, ahí estaba de nuevo el carácter de Elena, ese que lo había cautivado.


End file.
